


Fifth Gear

by SamuelJames



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-02
Updated: 2009-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen and Gwen's affair. Gwen needs someone who understands her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifth Gear

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Fifth Gear  
> Pairing: Owen/Gwen  
> Rating: 18+ for sexual content  
> Summary: Owen and Gwen's affair. Gwen needs someone who understands her.  
> Spoilers: Spoilers for series 1 of Torchwood  
> Notes: Prompt was Torchwood, Owen/Gwen, fast cars/speeding for jassanja  
> Disclaimer: Torchwood belongs to its creators and the BBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Owen's a bit darker than Rhys, got this twisted damaged air about him. Gwen likes that, means that this is just sex. She still loves Rhys, she convinces herself it's okay because she needs someone who understands what she faces everyday.

Rhys is her security blanket and really the most patient loving man but Owen is like trading in a nice Mini for a Ferrari. He doesn't hold back during sex, he's aggressive, harsh sometimes. He whispers a stream of filth as he fucks her and she loves it. He likes her to hurt him a little, asks her to dig her nails into his back after she apologises for accidentally scraping him.

At work they argue like usual, agree on the things they usually would and make every effort to conceal their relationship. On the nights when she's 'working late' Owen takes her to that huge apartment of his. It hasn’t been going on for very long and it should sicken her that they already have a routine. It’s a little late to worry about that now.

Tonight they head straight for his room opening buttons as they go. She pushes him back onto the bed and he watches her unhook her bra and slide off her pants. She sits astride him noticing but not minding the hard seams of his jeans digging into her. They’ve never really discussed where things are headed but it gives her such a rush to be here. Owen has changed her, taken her nice safe life and shifted it up a gear. Looking down at him she stops thinking of Rhys, of anyone really. It's Owen who has her heart racing as she grinds against him feeling him harden beneath her. She moves slowly using her nails lightly on his chest, on his nipples and there's satisfaction when he moans her name. Leaning forward she kisses him, it's more gentle than he usually is until he playfully bites her lip. Pulling her close he gets he grips her hips tightly hoping to leave bruises that need to be explained away. He urges her to move for a minute so he can get his jeans and boxers off.

Gwen’s no angel but she’s never been wild either. She never understood the whole bad boy attraction thing till Owen. Once he’s naked he pushes Gwen over on to her back and mimics her earlier actions sitting astride her. He kisses her, gripping her hair tightly. She kind of thrusts against him when he does that. He likes teaching her that a little pain is nice.

He kisses his way down her body “Your tits are gorgeous, you know that? Do you like me touching them, with my fingers, my tongue, my teeth?”

He doesn’t wait for an answer, just bites her nipple gently and pinches the other one hard. She’s muttering his name and he loves hearing it. He’s always liked pleasuring women, very good for the ego. He kisses her stomach, kisses her breasts again, then her lips. She reaches her hand down between them and grips him firmly stroking his cock and then rubs her thumb across the sensitive tip making him feel really good. Reaching between her legs she finds her clit and rubs it a few times. Owen takes her hand and licks her fingers. Considering the other stuff they’ve done this shouldn’t make her blush but it does. He moves down the bed a bit and pushes her legs apart. He kisses her thighs, feels how slick she is as he slides a finger inside her and uses his tongue on her clit. He adds a second finger to stretch her and swaps his tongue for his thumb "almost ready for me, you're so wet. Wanted to do this all day, pictured you here on my bed, on your knees while I fuck you. Hearing you scream my name. Want the boring missionary position?"

Gwen shakes her head, she's so close now and he kisses her, pushing his fingers in fast. After she's come she finally answers his question. "I'd like to be on top, see what I'm doing to you.”

He smiles at that “good idea.”

She pushes him over onto his back and lowers herself slowly, one hand on his cock to guide it in. Up and down, up and down growing faster as the sensation builds. She leans forward to kiss him, suckles at his neck, sure it’ll bruise. They’re not teenagers but she likes the idea of seeing her mark on him at work. Now Owen is thrusting up into her and she rubs her clit. It only takes a minute or two more till Owen comes inside her. A few more quick movements of her fingers and she gets her second orgasm of the night. She falls forward slowly and he kisses her quite slowly, lazily pushing his tongue into her mouth. She moves and lies next to him, kisses him again and it's all okay till he puts his arms around her. A little too much like cuddling. That's not what they are. Owen doesn’t do emotional or so she thought. Her emotions are tied up in Rhys and here comes the guilt.

Driving her home he takes advantage of the empty roads to see what his car can do. The policewoman in her wants to urge him to slow down but she doesn’t say anything. She lost any moral high ground a few weeks back.


End file.
